All at Once
by Sir Weston
Summary: In a strange metaphysical room, Opal, Sugilite, and Sardonyx are able to exist together, so Steven takes the opportunity to ask them some probing and personal questions. And now you, the reader, can also ask them whatever deeply personal questions you want! What will they reveal to you? Please read and review!
1. Introductions

**All at Once**

 **I wanted to explore what it would be like if Opal, Sugilite, and Sardonyx could somehow interact with each other. This was going to be just a one shot, but then I thought about doing something a little different. I decided to go with a play like format. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1 – Introductions**

 _(Open on a pure white room. This room exists in an alternate plane of existence where impossible things can happen. Opal, Sugilite, and Sardonyx are sitting in chairs in a semi-circle. Opal is looking very relaxed, her eyes closed, and a slight smile on her face. Sugilite looks quite irritated, like she'd rather be anywhere else right now. Sardonyx is prepping herself as if she is getting ready to appear on television. None of the three look at or even acknowledge each other. Suddenly, Sugilite stomps her foot.)_

 **Sugilite:** Ugh! I'm so BORED! When is this _thing_ going to happen? If something doesn't happen soon, then I'm leaving!

 **Sardonyx:** _(Chuckling)_ Come now, Sugilite, darling! Have a little patience! You don't see Opal over there complaining, do you?

 _(They both look over at Opal, who still has her eyes closed. Sugilite, looking skeptical, turns back to Sardonyx.)_

 **Sugilite:** I'm pretty sure Opal has completely forgotten why we're even here. _(Checks Opal carefully.)_ Or fell asleep.

 **Sardonyx:** _(Pause)_ Oh! Oh ho ho ho! Dear Opal! You must wake up! The show will start any minute, darling!

 **Opal:** _(Opening her eyes and looking over at the two)_ I was only closing my eyes for a moment. I do remember why we're here. It's because Steven wanted to do something with the thing in the place where the stuff happens.

 _(Before Sugilite can make a snarky comment, Steven falls in from out of nowhere. Before he can hit the ground, Opal reaches out and gently catches him. Steven sits up and stares at the three of them with stars in his eyes.)_

 **Steven:** Wow! I can't believe you three are here all at once! How is that even possible?!

 **Sardonyx:** Oh ho ho ho! We choose not question this strange metaphysical plane of existence.

 **Sugilite:** We won't ask if you don't.

 _(Opal sets Steven down on the ground. Steven walks over so he is standing in front of the three. He smiles up at them.)_

 **Steven:** Well, since we're all here together, I thought it would be great for us to do something special that we couldn't normally do! _(Muttering)_ Seeing how it's normally impossible for all three of you to exist at once.

 **Sugilite:** _(Excitedly)_ We're gonna fight each other?! I would enjoy that! For the record, I'm going to win.

 **Steven:** _(Hastily)_ No, no! I thought it would be neat if you guys could answer some questions! You know, like a Q &A! And we can make it into a show!

 **Sardonyx:** I'm _always_ up for a good show! And people love a good Q &A! Oh ho ho ho! Go on and ask me anything, darling!

 **Sugilite:** Only if I get to smash something afterwards!

 _(Steven smiles, with stars in his eyes. He quickly reaches into his pocket, pulling out cards where he has written some questions down. As he does, Sardonyx claps her hands and the room changes to that of a talk show studio. Opal, Sugilite, and Sardonyx are now sitting together on a large couch and Steven is in a handsome show host tuxedo. As Steven gawks at his new environment, Sardonyx smiles down at him.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Do an intro, Steven! Introduce us to your audience!

 **Opal:** It's only courteous.

 **Steven:** Oh right! _(Turns to face the invisible audience.) (Nervously)_ Uh, hello everyone! And uh, welcome to our show!

 **Sardonyx:** _(Excitedly)_ And what is the show called?

 **Steven:** _(Nervously)_ Um, welcome to our show called, uh… _(Thinks for a moment, then brightens)_ "All at Once!"

 _(Opal claps politely while Sardonyx enthusiastically applauds. Sugilite simply looks bored and annoyed. The unseen audience applauds wildly. Steven grins for a moment before turning back to the fusions.)_

 **Steven:** Today we have some very special guests: the fusions! These guys are all fusions of the Crystal Gems! Here we have Opal! _(Gestures to Opal who smiles and waves politely)_ She's the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst! And next to her is the super strong Sugilite!

 **Sugilite:** You know that's right, baby! _(Cracks knuckles and flexes muscles.)_

 **Steven:** She's the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst! And finally we have Sardonyx! She's the fusion of Garnet and Pearl!

 **Sardonyx:** And arguably the best! Oh ho ho ho!

 _(Sugilite gives her an annoyed glare. Steven ignores it and flips through his cards.)_

 **Steven:** All right! Time for the first question! This question is for all of you! _(Clears throat)_ What was it like when you fused for the first time?

 **Opal:** I'll answer first. When Pearl and Amethyst fused for the first time, Rose Quartz was still around, and they were much closer. They didn't fight as much. Though, I can't really remember the reason why we fused. I think it had something to do with Garnet?

 **Sugilite:** It was great when I first fused! I was so strong! Of course, I'm even stronger than I was then, but boy it was great to smash things! It's like I always say: when in doubt, SMASH THINGS!

 **Sardonyx:** Oh Sugilite, you're so single minded!

 **Sugilite:** _(Grumbling)_ I am not…

 **Sardonyx:** Anyway, when Pearl and Garnet first fused into me, I knew I was special. Special enough that I always get the job done in the most efficient way possible! Ho! Ho! I also made sure not to over stay my welcome. _(She says this last part in an exaggerated voice. Sugilite glares at her and looks ready to murder.)_

 **Steven:** _(Chuckling)_ All right! Let's move on to the next question! _(Shuffles through note cards)_ Ah, here's a question! What was your favorite mission?

 **Sugilite:** That's easy! That would be when I destroyed the communication hub! Remember, little man? That's when we first met!

 **Steven:** _(Excitedly)_ Oh yeah! I remember that! That was awesome the way your flail smashed through all those pillars! _(Mimics Sugilite smashing things)_

 **Sugilite:** _(Laughing)_ You got that right, baby!

 **Opal:** I'm also quite partial to when we met. The way you got Pearl and Amethyst to get along long enough to fuse into me. And those birds were quite easy to take out. _(In a low voice)_ Though, it is a little embarrassing how I forgot the reason we went to the Sky Spire in the first place.

 **Sardonyx:** Well my favorite mission has to be when I met Smoky Quartz for the first time! If you want to call it a mission! Oh ho ho ho! It was so lovely meeting them and getting to know them! What a wonderful time that was!

 _(Steven looks at his watch, which he is now wearing and gasps.)_

 **Steven:** It's time for a commercial break! When we come back, we'll have even more questions for these three, and maybe even some viewer questions! Stay tuned for that!

 _(As the imaginary audience applauds, and Steven grins wildly, Opal looks around.)_

 **Opal:** Who is he talking to?

 **That's where I'll end this chapter. I hope you all like it! Obviously none of this is cannon, but if you, my readers have a question for any of the three, leave it in a comment and maybe your questions will end up here!**

 **Obviously this is just for fun, so don't take it too seriously. I also hope you all think I have the fusions relatively in character. And how do you like the way this is written? Please let me know! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. How About Them Apples?

**All at Once**

 **Thanks for the positive reviews so far! And we already got some questions in, so you'll be sure Steven will be asking on your behalf! Anyway, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 2 – How About Them Apples?**

 _(Fade in on the studio after a "short" commercial break. Steven is grinning wildly, Sugilite looks annoyed again, Sardonyx is laughing about something, and Opal has fallen asleep. The audience applauds wildly, rousing Opal from her sleep.)_

 **Steven:** _(Excitedly)_ We're back! How are you all doing?

 **Sugilite:** _(Angry and annoyed)_ Bored.

 **Sardonyx:** Oh, Sugar, you're not going to be like this after every commercial break, are you?

 **Sugilite:** There's going to be more than one?! _(Pauses to think for a moment, then glares over at Sardonyx) Don't_ call me Sugar!

 **Steven:** _(Hastily)_ All right, now let's get back to the questions! _(Clears throat)_ Let's start with a viewer question, shall we? This first question is from TysonBR14. It's for Opal!

 **Opal:** _(Roused)_ Huh?

 **Steven:** Tyson wants to know, and I do too, actually, since you're a fusion of Amethyst, who loves to eat, and Pearl, who doesn't, how do you feel about eating? I know Alexandrite falls apart over it. _(Cocks eyebrow slyly)_ What about you?

 **Opal:** _(Giggling)_ Well I love to eat! Haven't done it much, but it did feel weird coming back up a second time. _(Pause)_ I suppose that reaction came from Pearl.

 **Steven:** _(Blank stare, and a moment of silence)_ That was more than I needed to know.

 **Opal:** You asked.

 **Sugilite:** _(Snickering)_

 **Steven:** Uh, let's move on, shall we? _(Clears throat)_ I have a question now. This one is mostly for Opal and Sugilite. So, when Amethyst and I were fused as Smoky Quartz, we learned that Sardonyx has her own room in the temple. So, do you two also have your own rooms?

 **Opal:** _(Shrugging)_ I'm not really sure. Pearl and Amethyst don't really fuse into me unless they have to. I've barely been in the temple at all, really.

 **Sugilite:** I'm pretty sure I have my own room, but unlike _some_ people, _(glares over at Sardonyx, who shrugs comically)_ I can't contort my body to fit in the door.

 **Steven:** That's unfortunate. Do Ruby and Sapphire have their own rooms?

 **Sardonyx:** Yes, they do, but they never use them. You know, being fused together as Garnet all the time! _(Claps hands together excitedly)_ Okay! Next question, please!

 **Steven:** _(Giving a thumbs up)_ Ok! Tyson, the one from before, wants to know if Sugilite and Sardonyx hate each other!

 **Sardonyx:** Different question, please!

 **Steven:** Nope!

 _(Sardonyx and Sugilite look at each other, Sugilite with a disgusted and angry look on her face, while Sardonyx wears one of contempt and dissatisfaction. As they glare at each other, Steven grins obliviously and Opal raises an eyebrow in amusement. There is an awkward pause.)_

 **Sugilite:** _(Forcibly)_ No… I don't hate Sardonyx… what would give you that idea?

 **Sardonyx:** _(Faking a grin)_ Don't be silly, Steven. I am above such petty things as hatred. _(Muttering to self)_ Now strongly disliking someone, that's a different story… _(Louder)_ Anyway, darling, what would make you think we don't like each other?

 **Steven:** _(Shrugging)_ I don't know. Amethyst doesn't really like Sardonyx, and Pearl doesn't like Sugilite. Plus, you're kind of complete opposites of each other.

 **Sardonyx:** _(Nervously)_ Oh, you know what they say about opposites attract! _(Laughs uneasily)_

 **Opal:** Everyone knows that isn't true.

 **Sugilite:** No one asked you.

 _(There is an uncomfortable pause as Steven looks between the three fusions. He clears his throat.)_

 **Steven:** Um, let's move on, shall we? _(Shuffles through cards)_ Oh! Here's one! It's from our lovely viewer who calls themselves Draconian-Quartz. _(Ponders for a moment)_ I wonder if that's an actual quartz. Anyway, Draconian wants to know what your guys' relationship with Rose was like. _(Pauses)_ Uh, wow, heavy question.

 _(The three fusions smile at their fond memories of Rose. Even Sugilite looks peaceful.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Ah Rose Quartz! She was always such a wonderful Gem! Of course, she was very supportive of fusion, whether in or out of battle.

 **Sugilite:** As Garnet told you, she was the first time different types of Gems had ever fused. Then Sardonyx and I were the first time _three_ different gems had fused. _(Holds up one of her arms to flex)_ Of course, I was awe inspiring to her when _I_ first fused.

 **Opal:** I can't quite remember which of us fused first. I think it might have been Pearl and Rose forming Rainbow Quartz, because after she met Garnet, Rose really wanted to fuse herself. I do remember one time when we all took turns fusing to see who was the tallest. I think Sugilite won.

 **Sugilite:** _(Proudly)_ Heck yeah, I did!

 **Sardonyx:** Anyway, Rose always treated us like our own beings, instead two or three separate Gems. We were always our own Gem to her. _(Sighs at her memories)_ She was much like you, Steven. She was always excited to see us.

 _(Steven blushes at the comparison to his mother. Sardonyx gives him a warm smile.)_

 **Steven:** Um, let's move on to the next question, shall we? Uh, Jellyfish Jam would like to know if you guys could fuse with any Gem, past or present, who would it be?

 **Sugilite, Opal, and Sardonyx:** _(All at once and eagerly)_ Rose!

 **Steven:** _(Somewhat anxiously)_ Ok! How about you _don't_ all pick the same answer?

 _(There is a pause as they all think. Then they all suddenly brighten, and again speak at the same time.)_

 **All:** You!

 **Steven:** _(Jokingly annoyed)_ What did I just say?

 **Sardonyx:** Very well, Steven, if you insist. I think it would be quite interesting if I could fuse with Peridot or Lapis Lazuli. Heh, imagine how much their personalities would change me. Oh ho ho ho!

 **Sugilite:** I know she was a jerk, but I would pick Jasper. Pre corruption, of course. She would only make me stronger!

 **Opal:** _(Takes a moment to think)_ Well, I would say Garnet, but that would just make Alexandrite. So I'll say that it would be interesting to fuse with Ruby or Sapphire without the other. _(Chuckles)_ Though we all know that would never happen.

 **Steven:** _(Nodding with understanding)_ Yeah, it wouldn't. Unless the writers of the show want to throw us for a curveball.

 **Sardonyx:** I don't think that's the right saying.

 **Steven:** _(Ignoring her comment)_ Speaking of Alexandrite, I wonder what it would be like if _I_ fused with all the Crystal Gems? _(Stars form in his eyes as he excitedly thinks about it.)_

 _(There is a pause as Steven says nothing, still imagining the awesome fusion. The other three start to grow restless and uncomfortable.)_

 **Sardonyx:** _(Concerned)_ Um… Steven?

 _(Steven continues to say nothing. The three fusions grow visibly distressed. Looking around wildly, Sardonyx turns to the audience.)_

 **Sardonyx:** _(With fake enthusiasm)_ We'll be right back, everybody, after a quick word from our sponsors! _(Whispering to someone off stage)_ Quick! Bring the curtain down!

 **Opal:** Huh?

 **Sugilite:** What curtain?

 _(Thick red theater curtains come crashing down, startling them. A talk show theme plays as the audience applauds.)_

 **I'm out of questions for this chapter so this is where I'm ending it. I have my own questions that I can add, but I want to wait to see if someone else asks them first.**

 **Hopefully you liked how I had them answer your questions! Feel free to ask more, even if you've already asked one. And don't hold back! Make them as silly or as serious if you want!**

 **As always leave a comment and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. The Fourth Wall

**All at Once**

 **Man, I better get to writing this! There are a lot more questions than last time! Glad to see you're all enjoying this! Let's see how the fusions answer your questions today!**

 **Chapter 3 – The Fourth Wall**

 _(The audience applauds as we come back to the studio. Steven looks a little shaken, but is grinning. Sardonyx looks relieved as does Opal. Sugilite looks bored again. Steven is looking excited.)_

 **Steven:** Welcome back everyone! While we were on commercial break, we got a ton of new viewer questions!

 **Sugilite:** _(Groans inwardly)_

 **Sardonyx:** Oh cheer up, Sugilite! Isn't this all so exciting?

 **Sugilite:** _(Scoffing)_ To you maybe…

 **Steven:** Ok, ok, settle down. We've got a lot of questions to get through, so let's get started. Opal, this first one is for you. RoideLV would like to know your opinion on Peridot and if you would ever fuse with her.

 **Opal:** _(Takes a moment to think)_ That is a very good question. I myself have not had much interaction with Peridot, but if she's learned anything from you, Steven, then I know she's a good-hearted Gem. As for fusing, I'm willing to fuse with anyone.

 **Steven:** _(Smiling pleasantly)_ Yeah, she's a sweetie. Anyway, what about you two? _(Turns to Sardonyx and Sugilite)_ What your thoughts about Peridot?

 **Sugilite:** She's a weirdo.

 **Steven:** And?

 **Sugilite:** No, that's it. She's a weirdo.

 **Sardonyx:** Oh Sugilite, don't you ever have anything nice to say about anyone?

 **Sugilite:** I have nice things to say about me.

 **Sardonyx:** _(Sighs and rolls her eyes)_ Honestly, Sugar, sometimes you're enough to drive one insane. _(Quickly, before Sugilite can respond)_ Anyway, darling, what are my thoughts on Peridot? I suppose she's nice enough. A little odd, though, wouldn't you agree? Oh ho ho ho ho!

 **Steven:** _(Blushing)_ Uh, yeah right…

 **Opal:** _(Seeing Steven's nervousness)_ Are there any other questions you wish to ask us?

 **Steven:** _(Thankful)_ Yes, there are! Thank you, Opal! _(Shuffles through cards)_ Mason wants to know how many gem monsters you guys have all poofed.

 **Sardonyx:** I can't really say, darling. It is rather hard to keep track of those things. I would say I've poofed and bubbled about forty to fifty gems.

 **Sugilite:** Ha! Is that all? I've poofed _at least_ seventy gems!

 **Opal:** I've poofed somewhere close to a hundred. Opal wins. _(Throws arms into the air.)_

 _(Steven chuckles as Sugilite glares at Opal.)_

 **Steven:** Ok, ok, let's move on to the next question. Kitty7Claws asks Sardonyx and Opal how they feel about shape shifting. Especially since Pearl doesn't seem to all that often.

 **Opal:** _(Shrugging)_ I just don't see the need to shape shift when I'm already a fusion. My bow can usually take care of things.

 **Sardonyx:** I _love_ to shape shift! Especially if it's to put on a good show, if you know what I mean. _(Winks)_ Oh ho ho ho!

 **Steven:** …No.

 _(There is a brief awkward pause.)_

 **Steven:** Uh, anyway, let's move on. Oh, Blue Quartz wants to know about your first memories as fusions.

 **Sardonyx:** Oh, shall I go first? _(Clears throat)_ When I was first formed it was during the rebellion. Of course, I knew I would be amazing the moment I came into being. And I was, of course, winning the battle so easily. Oh, I wish you could have seen me! Oh ho ho ho!

 **Steven:** Wow! Did that really happen?

 **Sugilite:** _(Muttering)_ As far as you know.

 **Steven:** What about you, Sugilite? What's your first memory of fusion? _(Eyes sparkle)_

 **Sugilite:** Well, when Garnet and Amethyst first fused, they were surrounded by hundreds of Homeworld Gem soldiers. They decided to try fusing to get out of it, and that's when I appeared! Being massive in size and strength, I easily took on all of the soldiers at once. They were no match for my flail!

 _(She summons her flail and swings it over her head to emphasize her point. Opal and Sardonyx duck out of the way.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Watch where you're swinging that thing, darling! You nearly took my head off!

 **Sugilite:** That's the point.

 **Steven:** _(Quickly, before a fight can break out)_ Opal, what about you?

 **Opal:** Mine isn't as exciting as those two. In fact, I was sort of an accident. Pearl really didn't want to fuse with anyone but Rose. But one day Amethyst was messing around on top of a cliff, and Pearl was trying to warn her off. Suddenly, Amethyst started to fall, and Pearl quickly caught her, and that somehow formed me. _(Sighs)_ I was very confused. But I also felt so peaceful. Nowadays I can't form without a fusion dance, but somehow that first time I fused without one.

 **Steven:** _(With stars in his eyes)_ What a beautiful story!

 **Opal:** _(Smiling pleasantly)_ Thank you.

 **Steven:** Ok, on to the next question! _(Looks at notecards)_ Oh, here's a good one! Bioshockgirl123 asks: how do each of you feel about Stevonnie?

 **Sardonyx:** _(Excitedly)_ Oh! Your first ever fusion! How lovely! Yes, yes, it is very exciting, you being half human and all, that you can fuse with humans as well as gems! Who could've guessed something like that? Certainly not Pearl. Oh ho ho ho!

 **Opal:** Even though I've never met Stevonnie, I will say this: you and Connie seem to bring out the best in each other when you fuse.

 **Steven:** _(Blushing)_ Aw, thanks!

 **Sugilite:** I wouldn't mind sparring with Stevonnie! I bet they could last at least thirty seconds in a fight with me!

 **Steven:** _(Confused)_ Uh, thanks?

 **Sugilite:** No prob. Anyway, Stevonnie seems cool enough to me.

 _(Steven smiles warmly, humbled by all the compliments. He then looks through his cards to find a new question.)_

 **Steven:** Ok, Spacedoritos1112 (whatever those are) has a question for Sardonyx.

 **Sardonyx:** Lay it on me, darling!

 **Steven:** Space wants to know why you constantly break the forth wall.

 **Sardonyx:** …Oh ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho! _(Laughs hysterically for a little while. Then suddenly puts on a serious face and stops laughing.)_ I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.

 _(There is a long awkward pause as Steven and Sardonyx stare at each other. Opal and Sugilite look back and forth between them. Eventually, Steven gives a little cough.)_

 **Steven:** Um, ok, last question before we go to break. Kitty7Claws wants to know what you guys' favorite flora and fauna are. _(Pauses)_ Flora and fauna are plants and animals, right?

 **Sardonyx:** Indeed, they are, darling!

 **Steven:** _(Throws hands in the air)_ Yay! I'm smart!

 **Opal:** I am quite partial to deer. They are such beautiful and graceful creatures. _(Fake coughs)_ Much like myself. _(Speaks up)_ I think my favorite flora would be the flower called chrysanthemums. They are very pretty flowers. _(Sighs dreamily)_

 **Sardonyx:** Oh, there are so many darling animals! Foxes, and dogs, and cats, and birds! So many to choose from!

 **Steven:** _(Encouragingly)_ Well, just pick one!

 **Sardonyx:** Oh, very well. Hmm… let's see… If I really had to choose I think I would say that rabbits are my favorite animal. As for flora, let's see… roses are quite beautiful, yet dangerous. Quite like myself really. Oh ho ho ho!

 **Sugilite:** _(Rolls eyes)_

 **Steven:** What about you, Sugilite?

 **Sugilite:** My favorite animal is the komodo dragon, because dragons are awesome. _(Snickers)_ And I also enjoy any plant that has lots of thorns on it. Or eats things.

 **Steven:** _(Blinks several times)_ Ok, let's go to commercials, shall we? Steven has to recover his mental state.

 **Sugilite:** Why do you need to do that?

 **I'm ending the chapter here. Sorry if I didn't get to your question! We're starting to get lots of questions, and I have to sort through the ones I could answer as the fusions. But please don't stop asking! I'm glad to see how much love this is getting! See you in the next chapter everyone!**


	4. Breaking Down Barriers

**All at Once**

 **For this chapter I'm going to be answering new questions and also going back and answering questions I didn't answer before. That way I can get to ALL of your questions! And you can expect that in the future as well, if I don't answer a question in one chapter, I will answer it in the next one.**

 **One more thing, if you ask about pop culture, I might skip your question, especially if I don't know much about it. Because if I don't know it, that means I'll have the fusions not know it. And that's no fun! So, sorry if you ask a question like that.**

 **Anyway, with that being said, let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter 4 – Breaking Down Barriers**

 _(We come back to the studio. The audience applauds wildly when they see Steven and the fusions. Steven bows to welcome them all back.)_

 **Steven:** And we're back! Right now, we're going to answer some questions we couldn't get to before. Is that ok with you guys?

 **Sugilite:** _(Boredly)_ Whatever, man. It's your show.

 **Steven:** Um, OK. Opal! This first one is for you, from our viewer, Aquamarine! She wants to know how a whip and a spear make a bow.

 **Opal:** _(Surprised)_ Oh! Well, that's very simple! _(Summons Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear)_ You see, you take this spear and this whip, and… _(Magically combines the two into her bow)_ Voilà!

 **Steven:** _(Blinks slowly)_ …Um, do you think you could explain that more clearly?

 **Opal:** _(A little down beat)_ Oh, OK. You see, Pearl's spear is the actual bow part. Amethyst's whip is the bowstring, and the handle of the whip is the grip of the bow. Then I use my gems' energy to form the arrows.

 **Steven:** _(Nodding)_ So that's how you do it!

 **Opal:** Indeed, it is.

 **Steven:** Ok, this next question is for all of you. Jellyfish Jam wants to know, if you were an animal, what would you be?

 **Sardonyx:** _(Excitedly)_ Oh! I'll answer first! If I were an animal, I would be something elegant but dangerous! Like a swan or a cat!

 **Sugilite:** _(Muttering under her breath)_ You look more like a praying mantis…

 _(Sardonyx throws Sugilite a very annoyed look. In this moment of pause, Opal takes the opportunity to answer.)_

 **Opal:** I think I would be something agile. Probably a horse. Or something with a short memory like a goldfish.

 **Sugilite:** I would be a powerful ox! Bulldozing everything in my way!

 **Sardonyx:** _(Attempting to lower her voice, but still be audible)_ Or a mindless gorilla…

 **Sugilite:** _(Angrily)_ What did you say?!

 _(Before they can break out into a fight, Steven quickly steps in.)_

 **Steven:** Lady Shadow92 has a question for each of you! Let's start with Opal. She wants to know if you wished you could be formed more often, or just when you're needed.

 **Opal:** _(Sighing)_ Sometimes I do wish I was formed more often. I feel like I'm often overlooked.

 **Steven:** _(Sadly, with exaggerated tears in his eyes)_ That's so sad!

 _(Opal shrugs her shoulders in dismissal. Steven wipes his eyes and attempts to collect himself.)_

 **Steven:** Okay, Sugilite! Your question next!

 **Sugilite:** Bring it, baby!

 **Steven:** Did you feel any remorse for attacking Pearl? She is our friend, and you could have killed her!

 **Sugilite:** _(Leaning back, with her arms behind her head and said smugly)_ Nope!

 _(Sardonyx smacks Sugilite in the back of the head. Sugilite growls with annoyance, but before she can say anything, Steven moves on.)_

 **Steven:** And Sardonyx, your question! _(Clears throat)_ Why didn't you know about Pearl rebuilding the hub? Was it because she blocked it, or what?

 **Sardonyx:** Well, darling, that's a little complicated. You see, as a fusion, anything I experience will be in Pearl and Garnet, and by extension Ruby and Sapphire's memories as well. But it is not the same when they fuse into me. Simply put, a gem can choose which thoughts and memories they share with their fusion partner. And if these hidden memories make the gem feel guilty, that's when we come apart. But Pearl didn't feel guilty, as she didn't think she was doing anything that wrong. That's why I didn't know, and why I stayed together. Do you understand?

 **Steven:** _(Staring with wide eyes)_ I think so?

 **Sardonyx:** _(Nodding with satisfaction)_ Good.

 **Steven:** Okay, let's move on. Ben (sorry, BEN) wants to know if Sardonyx and Sugilite have future vision too.

 _(Sugilite opens her mouth to respond, but Sardonyx interrupts her.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Excellent question, darling! Yes, we do have a future vision, but we don't use it as much as Garnet does. It takes all the spice out of things!

 _(Sugilite grumbles to herself as Steven searches for another question.)_

 **Steven:** Kitsuneboy22 asks what you guys think of Malachite.

 _(At the mention of Malachite everyone shudders. Sardonyx decides to go first.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Honestly, I'm surprised Lapis was able to hold Jasper for that long. A fusion that unstable should not have lasted that long.

 **Sugilite:** It was rather disturbing that despite being so unstable she almost beat Alexandrite. _(Grumbling)_ Of course, take away her water and I could probably beat her.

 **Opal:** I do hope that being fused with Jasper didn't cause Lapis _too_ much mental anguish.

 _(Steven pauses uncomfortably as he thinks back to the events of the episode "Alone at Sea." He shudders and puts on a fake smile.)_

 **Steven:** Uh, yeah she's fine. Anyway, how about another question? _(Quickly shuffles through his cards)_ Oh! Here's one! Jellyfish Jam would like to know if you could sing in a future episode, what would the song be about?

 **Opal:** That's a rather confusing question. What episodes are we talking about?

 **Sugilite:** _(Ignoring Opal)_ I would definitely sing about how awesomely amazing I am! I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm amazing!

 **Sardonyx:** _(Rolling her eyes)_ Oh honestly, Sugar, you're not as fantastic as you think you are. Anyway, I'm up for singing about anything. Love, happiness, adventure! Oh, the possibilities are endless, darling!

 **Opal:** I guess I would like to sing about all of the wonderful things here on Earth.

 **Steven:** _(Nodding thoughtfully)_ Those were well thought out answers. Mostly. Anyway, let's ask another question. TysonBR14 wants to know what the biggest thing you've ever poofed is.

 **Sugilite:** There was this huge dragon like creature that was terrorizing the town. It was so huge it could wrap itself around Beach City. _(Proudly)_ But I beat it to a pulp!

 **Sardonyx:** Well, one time we went on a mission to a frozen ice land. A gem brought all the ice to life to form a gigantic monster. I, of course, gracefully brought it down, but it was not easy, darling! Oh ho ho ho!

 **Opal:** _(Thinking)_ I would say probably the giant bird that I saved you from Steven.

 **Steven:** _(Giggling)_ Yeah, I remember that! It was awesome! Okay, I think we have time for one more question before we take a break. This one is for Sugilite.

 _(Sugilite sits a little straighter as Sardonyx rolls her eyes.)_

 **Steven:** This is another question from Jellyfish Jam. She wants to know what you think of Nicki Minaj.

 _(Sugilite cocks her head in confusion)_

 **Sugilite:** You mean that rapper who sang that one song I hate? Ha! What a joke!

 **Steven:** _(Frowning)_ I like her music! Especially that song "Starships." It kind of reminds me of you guys!

 _(Sugilite scoffs.)_

 **Steven:** You should give her another chance! I bet you could like her music! In fact, she sounds kind of familiar. Sort of like…

 **Sardonyx:** _(Quickly cutting him off)_ We'll be right back everybody!

 _(Curtains close before anyone can react.)_

 **In case you didn't get that last joke, Nicki Minaj is Sugilite's voice actress.**

 **Anyway, keep sending those questions! I have more to answer for next time, but I really wanted to update this.**

 **Also, for those of you who might wonder where I pulled Sardonyx's answer about fusion from, I got it from the Steven Universe wiki. It's full of useful information!**

 **Until next time! Ta!**


	5. In the Mornin'

**All at Once**

 **Sorry this has taken me a while to update! I've been so busy, and I have like five or six other fan fictions I'm working on right now. If you haven't looked at them yet, you should! I've got three or four other Steven Universe stories in there, so you know…**

 **Anyway, on to the questions!**

 **Chapter 5 – In the Mornin'**

 _("Starships" is playing as we cut back to the studio. Sugilite looks very annoyed as Opal and Steven dance to themselves, and Sardonyx looks quite pleased with herself. She has her head raised proudly and Sugilite glares at her.)_

 **Sugilite:** I hate you.

 **Sardonyx:** I have no idea what you're talking about, dahling!

 _("Starships" comes to an end. Steven turns to the invisible audience.)_

 **Steven:** And we're back! While you were gone, we got a lot more questions, so let's not waste any time and jump right in! This first question is from Dean and is for all of you! Have you ever been hit so hard you've been poofed?

 **Sugilite:** _(Grumbles to herself, remembering the events of "Coach Steven" when Pearl managed to defeat her.)_

 **Sardonyx:** _(Snickers to herself before answering)_ Oh, it happened a long time ago. We were in a cave fighting a monster. I beat it of course, but the cave started to collapse and a bunch of rocks fell on me and forced me to separate.

 **Opal:** _(Thinking to herself)_ I don't think I ever have, actually. That's how special I am.

 _(Sugilite and Sardonyx give her an annoyed look as Steven moves on.)_

 **Steven:** Ok, these next questions come from Lady Shadow92. Opal, why are you so forgetful all the time?

 **Opal:** _(Giggles)_ I wouldn't say I'm forgetful _all_ the time. But my occasional forgetfulness stems from a peace between Pearl and Amethyst that they can't normally achieve on their own. But I become so peaceful, that things may occasionally slip my mind.

 **Sugilite:** _(Sarcastically)_ Occasionally?

 **Steven:** Okay, Sugilite. We know you don't care that you hurt Pearl. But would you care if you hurt me? _(Bats eyelashes cutsily at her.)_

 **Sugilite:** Of course I would care! I would never hurt you, Steven!

 **Steven:** Really?

 **Sugilite:** At least, not on purpose.

 _(Steven's face falls as Sugilite looks satisfied with her answer. Sardonyx looks excited.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Me next, darling!

 **Steven:** Oh, uh, sure. Would you ever want your own TV show?

 **Sardonyx:** Of course, I would!

 **Steven:** Really? What would it be about?

 **Sardonyx:** Well, I imagine it would be about myself, of course! Normally I would say a talk show, but I think I would prefer if it were some sort of action spy thriller! How does that sound, my dear?

 **Steven:** _(with stars in his eyes)_ That sounds like it would be the greatest show of all time!

 **Sardonyx:** Doesn't it though?

 **Steven:** Ok, this next question is from SingingWhileCrying. They want to know if any of you have sang, cried, or sang while crying.

 **Sugilite:** _(scoffing)_ Of course not!

 **Sardonyx:** I may have broken out into song once or twice.

 **Opal:** _(blushing and mumbling)_ I uh, might have done both… at once… several times…

 _(Opal awkwardly twiddles her thumbs while Sugilite gives her an amused glance. Steven quickly shuffles through his cards, looking for a new question.)_

 **Steven:** Um, one of our guests wants to ask Sardonyx why she's so articulated?

 **Sardonyx:** Because I'm so amazing, that's why! _(Spins her body parts around)_

 **Steven:** _(blinks)_ Is that all you've got?

 **Sardonyx:** _(slightly annoyed)_ Yeah, that's all I've got.

 **Steven:** Um… ok… Opal! Does your forgetfulness affect Pearl and Amethyst at all? If it does, in what way?

 **Opal:** Gee, I sure hope it doesn't! I would feel quite bad if my forgetfulness caused Pearl and Amethyst to start forgetting things as well!

 **Steven:** Aw! That's nice of you to say!

 **Opal:** Thank you.

 **Steven:** Ok, let's move onto the next question. This one is from King31423. Sardonyx and Opal, what did you think when Lapis Lazuli said that Pearl and the others knew she was trapped in the mirror? Especially considering Pearl was the one who found it? _(clears throat)_ Gee, that's a pretty heavy question.

 **Sardonyx:** Indeed, darling, it is. Anyway, I know _I_ had no idea she was in the mirror! How could we have known?

 **Opal:** Well, to be fair, we knew it was a gem powered mirror. I guess Pearl just figured the gem was corrupted, and would be better off staying in the mirror. She couldn't have known that Lapis was still alive and well.

 _(Tears are brought to Steven's eyes as he stares at them. He blubbers a little.)_

 **Steven:** That's so sad!

 **Opal:** _(hastily)_ But everyone's fine now! Right Steven? We all had dinner together and had a good laugh about it! Remember?

 **Steven:** _(instantly brightening)_ Oh yeah! We did! That was a good time! Uncle Andy threatened to evict my friends! And then you guys showed up and we had a big feast! Good times!

 **Sugilite:** Can we move onto the next question, now?

 **Steven:** Oh, yeah, sorry! These next questions come from Moonpoppy. For Sugilite, why do you like smashing things?

 **Sugilite:** Uh, because it's fun! Duh! Why else would I smash things? Garnet and Amethyst like to break things as well, so I _really_ like to smash things. It's like the old saying goes: if ain't broke, then BRAKE it!

 **Sardonyx:** I don't think that's right.

 **Steven:** Ok, Sardonyx, here's your question. Why do you not like Sugilite?

 **Sardonyx:** _(putting on a forced grin)_ What are you talking about, Steven? I love Sugilite! _(suddenly grabs Sugilite around the neck and starts giving her a very forceful "noogie")_ I just _looooooooooove_ Sugilite!

 _(Sugilite desperately tries to wrestle out of Sardonyx's grasp. Even though she is clearly stronger than her, Sardonyx has a good grip and continues to anger Sugilite. Steven, ignoring them, turns to Opal.)_

 **Steven:** Ok, Opal! Your turn! Moonpoppy wants to know if you think Pearl and Amethyst like being fused as you.

 **Opal:** Well, I know I like being me. But I think there was a time when the two were much less willing to fuse than they are now. Even if they were being beaten into a pulp they still wouldn't fuse.

 **Steven:** That's kind of sad.

 **Opal:** _(shrugging)_ They're better now, of course. That was a long time ago.

 **Steven:** _(nodding)_ Okay, this one is for all of you, so listen up! That means you, Sardonyx!

 _(Sardonyx, who was still giving Sugilite a noogie, let's go and straightens up, looking dignified. Sugilite glares at her as she also straightens. She cracks her knuckles in a threatening way, warning Sardonyx to stay away.)_

 **Steven:** Okay, now that I have your attention, what do you all think of Rose and Greg, my dad?

 _(The three fusions sit there awkwardly for a moment, none of them wanting to answer first. As Steven stares at them, waiting for someone to answer, Sugilite sighs.)_

 **Sugilite:** Fine! I'll go first! _(pauses for a moment to think)_ Unlike Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst never really had that big of a problem with Greg. It did hurt a little when Rose started hanging out with Greg more than us, though.

 **Sardonyx:** Yes, it was very upsetting. Pearl especially didn't like Greg, as she was the closest to Rose. I guess I hate and love them at the same time.

 **Opal:** I'm sort of the same way. Amethyst was friends with Greg before Rose gave up her physical form. It made both of them sad. So, so sad.

 _(The fusions sit quietly, reflecting on their memories. Steven quickly speaks up.)_

 **Steven:** Um, we have time for one more question! This one is from RON and is for Opal!

 **Opal:** All right.

 **Steven:** Who do you like more: Sugilite or Sardonyx? And Ron, sorry, RON says to not even try not answering.

 _(Opal grows very pale while Sugilite and Sardonyx give her questioning looks. She looks wildly around, trying not to be obvious.)_

 **Opal:** _(coughs something that sounds a lot like "Sardonyx")_

 **Sugilite:** _(in a low, bitter tone)_ What was that? We couldn't hear you.

 **Opal:** _(muttering)_ Sardonyx…

 _(Sugilite glares at Opal with unbridled rage. She looks as though she about to attack when Steven quickly steps in.)_

 **Steven:** Ok! We're gonna take a quick little break here so we can get our tempers to cool down. All right? _(whispers to off stage)_ Quick! Go to commercials!

 _(The curtains drop just as Sugilite reaches over to strangle Opal.)_

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I have a bunch more stories I'm working on and your questions are really thought provoking! I have to actually sit and think of how the fusions would answer, not me, and sometimes that can be difficult.**

 **For any of you wondering how long I'm planning to make this story, I'm gonna go as long as people keep asking questions. If it becomes that there only two or three questions asked, that'll be the end. But I also want to ask you guys when this over would like me to do another one with some of the other fusions. You know, like Stevonnie, Smokey Quartz, Alexandrite, and maybe even Malachite? Let me know what you think in the comments! Love you, bye!**


	6. Unjustified Rage

**All at Once**

 **Sorry if this chapter took a while to get up. I have a lot of stuff going on, plus school's starting again, so I'm going to be even more busy. But I will still update, so don't worry about that.**

 **Anyway, we've got a lot more questions to answer, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 – Unjustified Rage**

 _(We cut back to the studio after a rather long commercial break. Opal is holding her throat and panting, trying to regain her breath, while Sugilite looks pleased with herself. Sardonyx is giving her a disapproving stare. Steven looks rather nervous, as if he was the one who had to try to calm everyone down. He looks at the invisible audience.)_

 **Steven:** Hey, we're back! Let's get on with it, shall we? This first one is from Catsrawesome. They want to know what you guys do to pass the time.

 **Sardonyx:** Well, considering we don't exist most of the time, not much.

 **Steven:** Not even when you're fused just for fun?

 **Opal:** _(sternly)_ Now, Steven, you know Pearl and Garnet's view on fusing. We don't fuse 'just for fun.'

 **Sugilite:** Isn't that what we're doing now?

 _(All three fusions are silent for a long moment.)_

 **Sardonyx:** This is different. We're existing in a completely different plane right now. It's very complicated. And it's not just for fun.

 **Opal:** I'm having fun.

 **Sardonyx:** Anyway, Steven, what's the next question?

 **Steven:** Ok, TysonBR14 wonders how you guys feel about jewelry. I mean, it could be a fellow gem…

 _(All three fusions pause to consider this. Their eyes widen with the thought, and Sardonyx looks horrified. Steven waits quietly for their response. Sardonyx opens her mouth.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Oh ho ho ho! I'm sure there's nothing to take from that! Heh, sometimes a piece of jewelry is just a piece of jewelry, darling!

 **Steven:** _(giving her a skeptical look)_ If you say so.

 **Sardonyx:** Yes, yes, I do say so. What's the next question?

 **Steven:** Um, ok. Mew Shadowfang wants to know: what would happen if you all fused right now? You know, as the three of you?

 _(The three fusions look at each other. They mutter to each other for a bit before turning back to Steven.)_

 **Opal:** We talked about it. We're almost certain we would just form Alexandrite. But maybe a more scary, demented version of her.

 _(Steven's eyes widen, with stars in his eyes. He opens his mouth to ask something, but Sardonyx cuts him off.)_

 **Sardonyx:** No, Steven, we're not going to fuse right now.

 _(Frowning, Steven moves on.)_

 **Steven:** OK, Jellyfish Jam asks what you guys think would form if I fused Garnet, and Pearl, and Alexandrite?

 **Sardonyx:** Well, judging by past experiences, I'd say if you fused with Pearl you'd probably make Rainbow Quartz.

 **Sugilite:** As for the others, we could tell you what Rose formed with them, but that would be spoiling the show. So instead we're going to give you the author's guesses.

 _(Before Steven can question this, Opal speaks.)_

 **Opal:** If you fused with Garnet I think you might make a bright red gem like Tourmaline or Spinel. Or something else like that.

 **Sugilite:** As for Alexandrite? I dunno, a bigger Alexandrite?

 _(Opal and Sardonyx give Sugilite an annoyed glance that she couldn't think of something more creative for an answer.)_

 **Steven:** _(Staring for a moment, before brightening)_ That sounds like they would be awesome! Um, ok, let's see here. Oh! Here's a good one! Dean asks: can Sardonyx shapeshift her hammer into anything? Since you can turn it into a drill?

 **Sardonyx:** Well, not really, dear. I make the drill by spinning my hammer really fast. Our weapons don't shapeshift, you know.

 **Steven:** _(Nodding in understanding)_ Ok, now Opal. What's your biggest fear?

 **Opal:** I don't know if I have any fears. _(Thinks for a moment)_ I think my greatest fear would be losing you, Steven.

 **Steven:** Awww! That's so sweet!

 **Sugilite:** _(Muttering)_ Sap.

 _(Opal gives her a look as Steven continues.)_

 **Steven:** KING31423 asks what the three of you think of Malachite, Smoky Quartz, and Stevonnie?

 **Sardonyx:** Oh! I know I for one, am really proud of you for fusing with Amethyst and Connie! I mean, not to say anything bad about her, but Pearl had little confidence that you would ever be able to fuse.

 **Steven:** _(mumbling)_ Oh, gee, thanks, Pearl.

 **Opal:** As for Malachite, it was really brave of Lapis Lazuli to trap Jasper at the bottom of the ocean with her like that. It must've been torture.

 **Sugilite:** I'd want to take on Malachite in a fight. I bet I could beat her!

 **Steven:** _(Blinking and staring blankly for a moment)_ But it took Alexandrite and the help of many Watermelon Stevens to fight her.

 **Sugilite:** Yeah, but Alexandrite fought her in the ocean, where Malachite had the advantage. I would beat her to a pulp anywhere else!

 **Steven:** Um, ok. The next few questions are from LadyShadow92. Firstly, do you guys know anything about Christmas? And if you do, what's your favorite thing about it?

 **Opal:** Oh, we know about Christmas! I really like the concept of being around all the people I care about!

 **Sardonyx:** I do enjoy giving gifts away to people! I always give the best gifts!

 **Sugilite:** You give the worst gifts.

 **Sardonyx:** _(ignoring her)_ I give the best gifts!

 **Sugilite:** I like it when people give _me_ gifts! It's the best!

 **Sardonyx:** How very pompous of you.

 **Sugilite:** _(growling)_ Oh, mind your own business!

 **Steven:** _(before a fight can break out)_ Opal! What's your favorite song?

 **Opal:** My favorite song is the "Giant Woman" song you sang for Pearl and Amethyst about me.

 **Steven:** _(gleeful and with stars in his eyes)_ Aw! Sweet!

 **Sugilite:** _(Muttering)_ Sap.

 **Steven:** Sardonyx, can you shapeshift at all?

 **Sardonyx:** _(thinking for a moment)_ Hm, I don't think I've ever really tried, darling. I mean, it would make sense that any of can shapeshift. Pearl and Garnet can shapeshift, so I don't see why I couldn't. If it were practical, I would try it right now.

 **Sugilite:** If you weren't boring you would try it right now.

 _(Sardonyx turns and glares at Sugilite with great anger. She stands up and, taking a deep breath, shapeshifts into a large tiger. She sneers at Sugilite.)_

 **Sardonyx:** How's that for boring?

 **Steven:** _(Excitedly)_ Wow! That's so cool! It's confirmed! Fusions can shapeshift!

 _(Sardonyx shapeshifts back to her regular form as Steven turns to Sugilite.)_

 **Steven:** Ok, Sugilite, are you afraid of anything?

 **Sugilite:** No.

 **Steven:** Ok. Moving on. These last few questions come from Moonpoppy. First, if were birds, what kind would you be?

 **Opal:** People sure like envisioning us as animals, huh?

 **Sardonyx:** I think I would be a rather brilliant peahen! I would be marvelous!

 **Opal:** I think I would be a mockingbird. _(pauses)_ Or a roadrunner.

 **Sugilite:** I would totally be a big ol' eagle or falcon! Tearing my prey apart!

 **Opal:** Charming.

 **Steven:** Ok, last question before we go to break. Um, this one might be a little tough. How did you react to my mom giving up her physical form?

 _(The fusions are silent for a few moments, reflecting on their memories. Eventually, Sardonyx decides to break the silence and answer the question.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Of course, we all miss her very much. Pearl didn't understand why she did it, but properly meeting you for the first time made me realize why she gave up her form.

 **Opal:** Indeed. We were all heart broken. But having you with us has filled that emptiness she left in us.

 _(Instead of answering, Sugilite merely grunts, refusing to say something lest she starts blubbering. Steven's eyes are full of tears.)_

 **Steven:** _(sniffling)_ Let's go to commercial! Why we all recover!

 **Sorry for taking so long to update this! I've been really busy since school started again, and I have so many stories to work on, both fan fiction and non-fan fiction.**

 **But please don't stop asking those questions! I really like answering them, and I'm sure you like asking them and seeing what stupid answers I gave them! I'll try to update sooner next time, ok?**


	7. More Stuff about Stuff

**All at Once**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your questions! At first I thought that this chapter was going to have very few questions, and I was going to have end the story this chapter, but I think this chapter actually has the most questions out of all of them! So, thanks for that!**

 **Just remember, no question is too stupid, unreasonable, or uncomfortable to ask! So, ask away!**

 **Also, (and I'm going to repeat this at the end of the chapter as well) STOP POSTING COMMENTS ORDERING ME TO UPDATE! I AM BUSY! I have like, five other stories I'm working on as well, plus school stuff, and I'm going to go back to work soon. I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! It doesn't really make me want to write when you're saying things like "we gave you questions, why aren't you updating?" You know I have a life outside of the internet, right? I write when I have something to write, so STOP BUGGING ME!**

 **Anyway, onto the questions.**

 **Chapter 7 – More Stuff About Stuff**

 _(When we come back, Steven, Opal, and Sardonyx are on stage, but Sugilite is nowhere to be seen. A moment later, however, she stomps back on stage, wiping her eyes under her visor. Sardonyx gives her an amused glance as she sits down.)_

 **Sardonyx:** Have you been crying?

 **Sugilite:** No! You've been crying!

 _(Sardonyx continues to stare at her, amused, but says nothing. Steven clears his throat.)_

 **Steven:** Okay! We have a lot of questions to get through so let's get to it, shall we? This first question is from STARSHIP. They want to know if you guys were a breed of domestic cat, what would you be?

 **Sugilite:** You mean there are other types of cats besides just cat?

 **Sardonyx:** I think I would be a nice regal Persian cat, or maybe a slick and smooth Siamese!

 **Opal:** Eh, I don't know. A Russian blue, perhaps?

 **Sugilite:** Probably some really tough breed. If there _is_ any kind of cat like that.

 **Sardonyx:** Like a bobtail or something?

 **Sugilite:** If you say so.

 _(Steven blinks at the large fusion, looking like he wants to say something, but decides to ignore it and move on.)_

 **Steven:** This one is for Opal and comes from Moonpoppy and a guest. How accurate with a bow are you?

 **Opal:** _(thinks for a moment)_ I'd say I hit my target 99.99% of the time. My exploding bubble arrows help a lot, especially when dealing with a lot of enemies at once.

 **Steven:** _(excitedly)_ Oh yeah, I remember how you took down that big monster bird like that! Man, that was awesome!

 **Opal:** _(flips hair)_ Why, thank you.

 **Steven:** Okay, this next question is from ShouldBananasFly. That's an interesting name. Have Ruby and Sapphire ever fused with anyone other than each other?

 _(Both Sugilite and Sardonyx take a moment to think. Then Sardonyx responds.)_

 **Sardonyx:** I don't think so. They're always fused into Garnet, and when they're not, it's usually for some big reason, and they're not in a hurry to fuse with anyone else. _(Pause, then a smile)_ But what interesting combinations we could get if they did! Oh ho ho ho!

 _(Steven's eyes sparkle as he thinks of the possibilities. Sugilite snaps her fingers at him to get him to focus.)_

 **Steven:** _(coughing a little)_ These next questions come from LadyShadow92. This first one is for all of you. How did you feel when you learned the truth about Bismuth?

 **Sardonyx:** _(awkwardly)_ Well, I was shocked, of course. Bismuth was there the whole time? And then she tried to shatter you? It's quite difficult to deal with all at once.

 **Opal:** Honestly, I have no idea what to think. I don't really like to think of Rose lying to us.

 **Sugilite:** I try not to think about it.

 **Steven:** _(not wanting to linger on the subject)_ Ok, Sardonyx, do you think Lion is Pink Diamond or Pink Pearl? Ooh! A question about Lion!

 **Sardonyx:** _(cocks her head)_ Honestly, I thought Lion had something to do with Rose. I mean, Pearl may not fully accept that Rose kept some secrets, but Lion being pink and having her things in his mane means he's probably connected to Rose in some way. But what do you think, Steven?

 **Steven:** _(pauses for a moment before shrugging)_ Heh, I don't know. Anyway, Opal! Do you think Jasper could be a Crystal Gem?

 **Opal:** _(taking a deep breath) No._ I do not, actually. Jasper hates the Earth, and Rose, and everything she stood for. She is the most loyalist gem I have ever seen. She is so against us, she wouldn't even let you heal her. Oh, and I might I mention that she is currently corrupted and bubbled? So, no, I don't think Jasper will ever be a Crystal Gem.

 _(Steven blinks at Opal, a little surprised about how avid she is about her answer. But he quickly moves on.)_

 **Steven:** Ooh! Sugilite! What do you think would happen if you and I fused?

 **Sugilite:** Well that's easy! We would make the most badass, awesome fusion the universe has ever seen! And nothing would stand in our way!

 _(Steven stares with stars in his eyes while Sardonyx shakes her head.)_

 **Steven:** Um, ok. These questions are from Moonpoppy. Uh, do you think Homeworld will return? And if so-

 _(All three fusions interrupt before he can finish.)_

 **All three:** Yes!

 **Steven:** I wasn't finished! And do you think they'll try to corrupt you?

 **All three:** Yes!

 **Steven:** Ok, you don't have to have to be so forceful. Um, Sardonyx, what do you Ruby and Pearl would make, and also Sapphire and Pearl?

 **Sardonyx:** _(thinks for a moment)_ That is an interesting question, darling. I imagine they might make some sort of Onyx, quite similar to me, actually. I'm not entirely sure, of course, but that's what I think.

 **Steven:** I want to see that someday! Do it now!

 **Sardonyx:** No.

 _(Pause)_

 **Steven:** Uh, anyway, how do you guys think the Diamonds would react if they knew about me?

 **Sardonyx:** Oh, they would be absolutely horrified!

 **Opal:** I imagine at least one of their Pearls would faint, even if one of them didn't.

 **Sugilite:** They would totally want to destroy you!

 _(Steven stares in utter shock at them. None of them make a move to make him feel better.)_

 **Steven:** _(nervously)_ Uh, ok then! Let's move on, shall we? Let's see… ooh! There's a question for me!

 **Opal:** What is it, Steven?

 **Steven:** How did I feel when I met you fusions! _(turns to the nonexistent audience)_ A good question! I was super excited when I met all of you! It was really cool and exciting! I mean, you guys are amazing!

 _(The fusions all blush, and make dismissive gestures, saying they're not that amazing.)_

 **Steven:** Yes, you are! Now, this next question is from Max. He wants to ask Opal, since Amethyst is a part of you, if you've ever tried sleeping?

 **Opal:** Well, no, since I'm not fused into unless it's an emergency. That being said, I am often tired after missions, and want to nap, but Pearl and Amethyst unfuse too quickly.

 **Steven:** TysonBR14 also has a question for Opal.

 **Sugilite:** _(muttering)_ Who cares about Opal?

 **Steven:** Can you spin dash like Amethyst?

 **Opal:** _(thinking for a moment)_ I think so? I've never really tried, though.

 **Sugilite:** Ask us a question now!

 **Steven:** Oh, ok! Um, Dean asks what do you all love and hate the most?

 **Sugilite:** Well, I love fighting, smashing, and crushing. I _don't_ like being hit on the head with my own flail!

 **Sardonyx:** Oh, lighten up, darling!

 **Sugilite:** _(muttering under breath)_ Don't tell me what to do…

 **Sardonyx:** As for me, I just adore the stage! The spotlight, the audience going wild for me! Oh, how I love it! _(coughs quietly)_ And I rather dislike it when others are hot-headed show offs.

 **Opal:** But you're a show off.

 _(Sardonyx gives Opal a very annoyed look. Steven clears his throat.)_

 **Steven:** What about you, Opal? What do you love and hate?

 **Opal:** Let's see… I like doing backflips, cartwheels, and how awesome my bow is. I really don't like how easy it is for me to fall apart. I do wish I could be utilized more often.

 **Steven:** Yeah, you are pretty cool. Ok! Last set of questions! These are from Dragon. First, to Opal. Because Amethyst is a part of you, do you like wrestling?

 **Opal:** Hm… I think so? I've never tried it. Hey, Sardonyx! Wrestle me!

 **Sardonyx:** I don't think so.

 **Steven:** _(holding back his snickering)_ Ok, for Sugilite, why can't you be nice?

 **Sugilite:** _(appalled)_ What are you talking about!? I can be nice! I think it was very nice of me to fix Pearl's mistake and destroy the communication hub! That was nice! I didn't even brag about it afterwards! How nice of me was that?

 _(Sardonyx and Opal give her annoyed looks and Sardonyx rolls her eyes. Steven decides to move on, instead.)_

 **Steven:** Uh, all right. Sardonyx, how do you feel about the mystery girl? You know, the one we met at the concert?

 **Sardonyx:** Oh my! I think she's absolutely fascinating! She was certainly a unique individual, wasn't she? Oh ho ho ho! I think it would be marvelous for Pearl to meet her again!

 **Steven:** It would, wouldn't it? _(sighs)_ Ok, last one. This one is for all of you. Did you ever get to hold me as a baby?

 _(The three fusions pause and stare off into the blank audience. A very strange look forms on each of their faces.)_

 **Sardonyx:** No! But I would have loved to!

 **Opal:** We (and by 'we' I mean Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst) decided it would be best not to fuse in front of you. We didn't want to scare you, or make you cry.

 **Sugilite:** You were adorable, though. Can you be a baby now so we can hold you?

 **Steven:** _(shocked)_ What? No!

 _(All three fusions moan and then proceed to bug Steven, trying to get him to shape shift into a baby as the curtains fall for commercial.)_

 **There! Finally finished those questions! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but like I said, I've been busy, and am about to get even more busy. That being said, please keep sending me those questions! We'll keep answering them! Also, please don't bug me in the comments about how long I take. I will delete them.**


End file.
